


Blowout

by Bumblebee31



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Drooling, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, jaehyun and johnny with tatts i will C O M B U S T, johnjae are jerks IM SORRY, johnjae with tattoos big sexc, mom friend doyoung, not sure but lemme just put it there just in case, not that much of a jerk tho, repost because somehow ao3 lists this as posted 3 days ago, this is just johnjae and their big corruption kink lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: Doyoung knew it.He fucking knew that Jaehyun—an asshole who smokes in his non-smoking apartment with a tattoo on his neck—and Johnny—his friend who could not differentiate him and Taeyong— are bad omens since the very first start. And even worse when Taeyong is swooning over one of them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Blowout

**Author's Note:**

> Blowout—side effect that results from a tattoo artist’s inefficient handling of the needle
> 
> repost because somehow ao3 show this as posted 3 days ago and idk why???
> 
> after 8 months of not uploading finally i can finish something :") sorry for taking so long TT  
> as usual, his fic is unbeta-ed so i'm very sorry if there are mistakes in the spelling or grammar  
> anyway please enjoy and say it with me:JOHNJAE WITH TATTOOS BIG SEXY

Taeyong choked on his coffee the moment he read the notification on his phone; a message from Jaehyun. He shuffled hurriedly, putting down his mug on the table for safety (in case his hands shake too much) and sat down on the couch before bracing himself to open the _dangerous_ messaging app.

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _hi_

The 21-year-old sighed, biting his nails for comfort while thinking of a proper response. Okay, what should he say now? Hello? Hi? Hi with a smiley? Hello with one heart emoji? Or with excessive heart emojis?

**_Tyongie_ ** ✿  
 _Hi! OwO_

There, he sent it. A second later Taeyong cursed to himself, why did he have to use the “owo” thing? What if now he just sounds cringy to Jaehyun? How stupid. He didn’t have too much time to overthink because the man at the other end of the line already read his message and was now typing. _Shit shit shit—_

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _cute_

Taeyong almost threw his phone and screeched, cheeks hot and mind hazy just from a simple, one-word message. An irritated Doyoung appeared from his room, squinting with an apparent bedhead. He annoyedly threw a plushie in Taeyong’s direction with good precision, hitting the pink-haired boy square in the head. “Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep after a sleep-free week!”

“Boo-hoo, you’re just bitter because you’re lonely and have no boyfriend.” Taeyong stuck his tongue out, earning an eye roll from the annoyed roommate slash best friend of his. Doyoung sighed and took a cup of water from the sink, giving a stink eye to the still swooning man on the couch. “Jesus, help me.”

“But Doyoung-ah, he’s so perfect like,” Taeyong sighed like a madly in love virgin (which he ironically, actually is one), showing the still squinting man a picture of Jaehyun like a proud mom. “he is tall and handsome and just so, so cool. He drives a bike and, and—”

“Wait stop right there, Taeyong-ie,” Doyoung sat down on the couch and grabbed the phone from Taeyong’s hold, observing the picture again. His face retorted into one of utter _disgust._ “Is that a fucking _neck tattoo.”_

_“Yes!”_ Taeyong half squealed, gaze dreamy. “He’s cool right? And he’s just...., ugh he’s such a bad boy.”

“Important question, is he a dry texter?”

“Yes—no,” Doyoung snorted, giving Taeyong a “really?” face. Finally the other caved in. “Well, yeah, but just sometimes…,”

“Jesus, what kind of Wattpad shit is that,” Doyoung cackled, smacking his thigh with a half-empty cup of water still in his hand. “Stop manifesting your Wattpad fantasy to real-life boys, Taeyong. They are all either fuckboys or straight-up jerks. No real-life boy can be the loyal type if they have tattoos and look like they only date ABGs.”

“No they are not!” denied Taeyong, crossing his arms in defense. “He said he likes me and he always calls me pretty and all! He even kissed me!”

“Yes they are, Tyongie. And him kissing you doesn’t mean that he’s not an absolute asshat either.” Doyoung pet Taeyong’s head, now sulking from Doyoung’s honesty. “Look, I’m sorry if I offended you but they _are._ And I’m telling you this from firsthand experience, okay.”

Taeyong stood up, eyes watery for nothing. “You just said that because you have no luck in boys!” Before Doyoung had a chance to say something else, the pink-haired boy already stomped away to his room, closing the door harshly.

“What the hell is wrong with that kid now,” grumbled Doyoung as he took his and Taeyong’s forgotten mug to the sink, washing them and putting them back to the shelf. 

Inside his room, Taeyong sniffed, finally opening the unread messages from Jaehyun.

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _you still there?_

Taeyong quickly typed a response.

**_Tyongie_ ** ✿  
 _Yeah_ _  
__My best friend was being a bitch :(_

Just a second later, another new message popped up.

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _it be like that sometimes_

Honestly, doyoung was quite right about the dry texter thing. Huh. Not that it means anything though!

**_Tyongie_ ** ✿  
 _Anyway, what are you up to rn? :o_

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _just chilling with the boys_ _  
__what are u up to rn?_

Taeyong contemplated for a while. Gonna go to sleep soon? No, that will end the conversation because Jaehyun will tell him to sleep and then disappear for the next 3 days.

**_Tyongie_ ** ✿  
 _Just scrolling thru twitter ehehe :3_

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _nice_ _  
__oh btw_ _  
__theres someone who wants to meet u lol_

Taeyong lifted his eyebrows, hiding them even more behind his bangs. Who on earth wants to see him?

**_Tyongie_ **✿  
 _Woah 0.0_ _  
__Who is it?_

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _a friend_ _  
__he’s a cool dude dw_

**_Tyongie_ ** ✿  
 _Ahh okay okay! ^^_ _  
__Where do you wanna meet next time? UwU_

**_J_ ** **_  
_** _if your roommate is out_ _  
__your house?_

Taeyong held himself back from straight-up screaming. There is no way this is being real.

**_Tyongie_ ** ✿  
S _ounds good!_ _  
__Is friday okay?_

* * *

The dreaded (for Doyoung) yet highly anticipated (for Taeyong) day finally came and Taeyong had been antsy since the morning, already picking the cutest clothes and the best perfume to use. His roommate only shook his head seeing his antics, choosing to not comment on anything that could possibly ruffle Taeyong’s feather again.

“Damn,” Doyoung sighed, eyeing the soup and pasta sitting on the stovetop with concern. “You really need to cook them dinner too?”

Taeyong giggled, finally picking his outfit of the day: an oversized white sweater and light blue shorts. He was about to choose something more but Doyoung reminded him to keep it simple since it will just be a dinner date at home anyway. “They might be hungry so I think it’s not a bad idea to just prepare.”

Doyoung nodded, though disbelief was still apparent in his eyes. “Jesus.”

_Ding-dong_

“That must be them!” gasped the pink-haired boy. “Oh no I haven’t put my perfume on yet! Open the door for me!” Then he ran off to his room, leaving Doyoung to face Jaehyun and his friend face-to-face for the first time ever. _Come on Doyoung,_ he muttered to himself, reaching to the doorknob to open it, _it’s just two petty gremlins. Nothing much to be worried about these two._

Jaehyun was there with a cigarette slipped between his lips and half slicked back hair, inked neck clearly visible for all to see. Looking like an absolute Wattpad boy. His eyes widened a little seeing the jaw-dropping Doyoung. Behind him was another man, even taller than Jaehyun, wearing an equally startled expression before quickly flashing a bright smile. Quite unfitting to his…, dark outfit. And the tattoos on his chest. _Jesus, two Wattpad men at once._ “Oh hi! I’m Johnny, nice to meet you Taeyong!” He offered his hand in a friendly gesture to receive a stink eye from the homeowner.

“I’m Doyoung,” he snapped, not even bothering to soften his tone. “And this is a non-smoking apartment. Unless you want to flood my home with water.”

“Feisty,” Jaehyun threw him a lazy smile. “So you’re Taeyong’s best friend.”

“I am, and listen you two,” Doyoung hissed, staring at them in the eyes interchangeably to intensify his points. “If something goes wrong with Taeyong, if he got hurt, if the moment I came back from my mom’s house he is crying or if anything is broken or stolen from this house…,” he stooped down to wear his shoes but still not breaking eye contact with Jaehyun. “I’m a black belt taekwondo. Just for your information.”

“Nice,” Jaehyun smiled, dropping his cigarette and stomping on them with his boot. “I’m a black belt too.”

Before Doyoung could cuss the smug man in front of him even more, Taeyong popped behind him, looking absolutely ecstatic. “Hi, Jaehyun!”

“Oh hi, princess,” the taller chuckled, eyeing him up and down not so discreetly. “It’s nice meeting your best friend.”

“It’s _nice_ for me too,” grumbled Doyoung, slinking his bag over his shoulder. He looked at Taeyong. “If anything happens, just call or text me okay? I’ll check up on you later.” He made sure to bump his shoulder to Jaehyun on the way out before stomping away from the apartment and into the lift.

Taeyong motioned the two to come in and closed the door, sheepish because of Doyoung’s act earlier. “I’m so, so sorry if Doyoung is being rude to you guys. He didn’t mean it, I swear.”

Jaehyun hummed, choosing to sit on the couch with Johnny following suit. “He’s a mom-type of a friend. It’s chill.”

“Um, yeah,” Taeyong shyly shook Johnny’s hand when the other introduced himself. “I guess it’s because he’s my childhood friend. Anyway, are you guys hungry?”

“Very,” Johnny chuckled, standing up to check what was on the stovetop. “Oh wow, you cook all these by yourself? They look really good!”

“Yes,” Taeyong blushed, rosy cheek blending into his pink hair. He watched the two men’s expressions carefully, searching for any signs of distaste. “I’m still learning a lot though, so go easy on me.”

“Man, this is just perfection,” sighed Johnny, exasperated. He shoved another mouthful of pasta into his mouth, groaning from the taste and doing the chef’s kiss motion. “This is really, really good. Like I can eat this every day and I won’t complain. For real.”

“Really?” Taeyong shyly mumbled, still hesitant.

“It’s really good,” smiled Jaehyun assuringly, taking another ladle of soup to convince the excited boy. “Really good.”

“I’m glad you guys like it,” the pink-haired boy said, all giddy and excited. “Now don’t be shy and eat as much as you want!”

* * *

It was pretty uneventful after that. They played Mario Kart together for around 2 hours and watched Johnny’s favorite series (which turned out to be Taeyong’s favorite too!) in the living room area. Taeyong was sandwiched between the two taller men, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and a leg on Johnny’s thigh. It was getting too comfortable and now Taeyong was a little sleepy.

“Yongie.”

He drowsily lifted his head to face Jaehyun. “Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Oh okay, now Taeyong was not sleepy anymore. Not at all.

“U-Um…,” he turned around to find Johnny also staring at him with dark eyes. He gulped, nervous all of the sudden.

“I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to,” Jaehyun patted his thigh for reassurance. “We can watch movies again.”

“Wait! Uh…,” Taeyong timidly looked down. “I’m…, okay. I want to kiss you too.”

Jaehyun grinned and inched closer, placing a warm hand on Taeyong’s nape to pull him in and _god_ it was the best feeling and everything Taeyong would’ve asked in a kiss. Jaehyun’s lips were soft and tasted like cigarettes, with a hint of mint left from the gum he chewed on earlier. It was a slow, unhurried kiss with more lips than tongues, leaving Taeyong gasping for air when they parted, lips glossy with spit and mind hazy.

The tattooed boy chuckled, massaging Taeyong’s nape gently. “Was that good?”

“It is,” Taeyong shyly said. “I-I like it.”

“Aww, that was really cute,” cooed Johnny, making Taeyong even redder (if possible). “Is it okay if I ask for a kiss too?”

Taeyong contemplated for a while before nodding. “Yes, it’s okay.”

Johnny grinned and closed his eyes, letting Taeyong be the one approaching him first to not scare him as if he was a little bunny. Taeyong leaned his body weight a bit to the tall man, letting Johnny to wrap an arm comfortably around his waist and kiss him, a little impatient compared to Jaehyun but Taeyong was not about to complain because it did leave him feeling woozy and warm too.

“Such a cutie,” Johnny sighed, stroking Taeyong’s pale, exposed thigh in an up and down motion. “Two kisses is all you need to get all excited, honey?”

Taeyong blushed even more when he understood what Johnny meant when he looked down, clearly having some…, problems in his shorts. “O-Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be, princess,” Jaehyun chuckled, bravely placing his palm on the poor boy’s crotch, earning a surprised gasp. “Would you let us help you feel better? I know you like it when I touch you down there.”

“Y-Yes,” Taeyong smiled meekly, blinking up with round, pleading eyes. “Yes, Please.”

It was all both men needed before they swiftly zipped Taeyong’s short down and took it off with the rest of his underwear, exposing his bottom half to the cool, air-conditioned air that made him shiver. Jaehyun planted a kiss on the pink-haired boy’s forehead before gently wrapping one of his hands around Taeyong’s dick, making the smaller whine and squirm. “It’s so dainty and cute.”

“Are you sensitive, baby?” Johnny smirked when Taeyong nodded, whining even more as the hand on his dick started to stroke him slowly, agonizing and not enough for his feverish body. “Shit, you never touched yourself down there, huh?”

“I don’t do it of—often, ah,” Taeyong closed his eyes and threw his head back, mewling when Jaehyun swiped his thumb over the over-sensitive tip, hips automatically jerking up. “Please go easy with me, okay?”

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll take care of you,” Johnny chuckled, hands wandering everywhere to touch the soft, unmarred skin. “God, you’re so pretty. Did you ever have a boyfriend before sweetheart?”

Taeyong shook his head, whining when Jaehyun sped up his strokes. “No—not yet, ah,”

“Not yet?” Now Johnny seemed very interested. “Did you ever have sex?”

“N-No,” Taeyong panted against Jaehyun’s inked neck, red tongue visible between his parted lips. Jaehyun murmured more praises which caused more precum to dribble out from Taeyong’s slit, which did not go unnoticed by Johnny’s eagle eyes. “Just—just blowjobs.”

“Woah,” Johnny grinned. “You really bagged a good one, Jae.”

“Yeah,” The raven-haired man chuckled, dragging his fist agonizingly slow before picking up the speed again. “He’s cute as fuck.” Taeyong looked up at him with a flushed face and hooded eyes, clearly so very close to reaching his release. “You know what to say, baby.”

“P-Please let me cum, da—,” Taeyong choked on his own spit. “Let me cum, daddy, please—”

Jaehyun nodded and stilled his fist, letting Taeyong fuck the tight ring of fingers by himself until he reached his climax, hips stuttering and mouth gaped to release a drawled out moan. The pearly liquid dripped down onto the carpet and if only he was not in a hazy state of mind, Taeyong would’ve panicked from the stain.

“Holy shit you even made him call you daddy?” Johnny guffawed, slapping his thigh as he laughed. “You sick fuck, what kind of other shit did you tell this kid, huh?”

The black-haired man smirked knowingly, wiping his soiled hand on Taeyong’s forgotten shorts. “Just enough to make me happy.”

Johnny raised one of his eyebrows, understanding what Jaehyun meant. He snorted before gently holding Taeyong’s head up by his chin. “Hey, Taeyong-ah,” he coaxed, oh so sweetly, “Do you know what is fingering, baby?”

Taeyong, the poor boy, just nodded dumbly, still not fully coming back to his senses. “Uh-huh.”

“Do you want to try it?” Johnny smiled innocently. “I promise it will feel very good.”

“You sure?” Taeyong blinked, slowly regaining his mental clarity. “But I just came, though.”

“You can come more than once,” explained Jaehyun helpfully, raking his hand over Taeyong’s scalp to soothe him. “It’s actually possible to have multiple ejaculations, so don’t worry.”

The pink-haired boy eyed Johnny then shifted his gaze to Jaehyun. “Really?”

“Really,” Johnny laughed. “I promise it’ll feel really, really good.”

“Hmm,” Taeyong hummed, contemplating if he should try it or not. There was no real side effect from doing this anyway right? Besides, this way he will make Jaehyun and Johnny feel happy too. “Okay, let’s try it out.”

“Great!” cheered the brunet, immediately standing up. “Now, where did you put your lube?”

Taeyong blushed. “I don’t have one but Doyoung-ie does. It’s inside his nightstand, bottom shelf.”

The tallest of the three wasted no time to search for the needed gel. He immediately returned with a bottle of lube and a victorious look in his face. He instructed Taeyong to sit nearer to the edge and spread his shorts underneath his ass so they will not stain the precious couch. “Oh, Taeyong.”

Taeyong blinked. “Yes?”

“Can you call me daddy too?” Johnny cooed when Taeyong visibly blushed. “Just like Jaehyun?”

The pink-haired boy cleared his throat. “I mean it’s okay, I guess.”

“Good,” smiled the brunet. “You ready?”

Johnny eased his slick middle finger in, patting Taeyong’s soft stomach to make him more relaxed. Taeyong whined, hiding his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck to avoid the embarrassment of meeting both Jaehyun and Johnny’s piercing, hungry gaze at him. The brunet slowly pumped his finger in and out. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“I-I don’t know,” Taeyong squirmed, looking a little uncomfortable. “It feels weird.”

“It’s only a finger,” Jaehyun planted a kiss on the crown of Taeyong’s head, letting Taeyong hold onto him like a lifeline. “It’ll get better, I promise.”

Johnny inserted the second finger, earning a gasp from the pink-haired boy. Oh, now he could feel the stretch. He gritted his teeth, whimpering from the slight pain and biting his bottom lip to stop himself from complaining. It didn’t take long before suddenly Taeyong felt Johnny just did something—or more like just hit something inside of him that made him see stars behind his closed eyelids. He whined, hips automatically jerking up from the pleasure, earning chuckles from both tattooed men. “Like that, baby?”

“What-ah—,” Taeyong threw his head back, moaning and panting as Johnny kept thrusting up against that one spot. He didn’t even give Taeyong a chance to take a deep breath and calm himself down, fingers unrelenting and merciless while adding his third finger. Taeyong weakly pushed his hand away, mouthing pleas for him to stop before he came. “Wait—Jo—daddy, I’m going to—I’m going to—,”

“Cum for us baby,” Jaehyun coaxed, taking the hand Taeyong used to push Johnny away to his chest, holding the smaller figure firmly to stop his squirms. His moto note, deep voice sent shivers down the pink-haired boy’s spine. “Cum for your daddies like a good boy.”

Taeyong’s hips jerked up for one last time before he clamped down on Johnny’s fingers, eyes snapped shut as he squealed, cum spurting out from the tip of his dainty cock. Johnny let Taeyong rode his orgasm until the smaller whimpered from oversensitivity. He carefully slipped his fingers out, admiring the way the pink entrance gaped from his (rather harsh) intrusion earlier.

“What was—th-that?” Taeyong whispered, still breathless and mind foggy. He never felt something like that before. The pink-haired boy weakly pushed Johnny’s forehead away from his crotch. “Don’t look at my hole like that! I’m shy!”

“Sorry, gotta admire my good work stretching your sweet ass, baby,” The brunet chuckled, wiping his wet hand on a piece of tissue from the coffee table near them. “You’re so tight that my fingers are cramping a bit now.” Taeyong whined from the crude words, hiding his face once again in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Now that you’ve tried fingering, why don’t we try doing it all the way, sweetheart?”

Taeyong immediately untucked himself from under Jaehyun’s chin, facing the raven-haired man with wide eyes. Though it was quite apparent that he was a little curious kitten, eyes glimmering and pupils blown which made both men darkened their gaze. Poor, oblivious kitten. “Is it good?”

“Feels even better than my fingers, baby,” coaxed Johnny, wiggling his fingers to make the point across. “It’s way better than fingers or toys.”

“Really?” whispered Taeyong, gnawing his nails at the thought.

“Let's move to my bedroom though,” decided Taeyong. “Doyoung-ie will get angry if we um…, ruin the couch even more than this.”

He tried to stand up only to fall on his butt as his legs wobbled, yelping in surprise. Jaehyun and Johnny laughed simultaneously, Jaehyun taking the initiative to carry Taeyong to the bed and settled him down on the plush mattress. He helped Taeyong take off his sweater and slid a pillow underneath the curve of the smaller’s spine to make him more comfortable. The pink-haired boy watched in awe as the two men took their clothes off, exposing inch after inch of inked skin underneath those fabrics. By the time they were only in their briefs, Taeyong could see the full sleeve on Jaehyun’s arm and more tattoos on Johnny’s rib cage and arm, practically drooling over the sight.

“Liking what you see, baby?” Jaehyun chuckled when Taeyong diverted his gaze to the moon-shaped sleeping lamp. “It’s okay to look, you know.”

“Whatever,” huffed Taeyong, face still beet red. “Just-just do something now!”

Johnny chuckled. “What a bratty baby boy. I didn't know you’re this hard to please.”

Jaehyun settled between Taeyong’s parted legs, breaching the tight entrance with two fingers and scissored them, earning a muffled gasp. He shifted around to take off his underwear, thick girth springing up with the lack of confines now. “You’re still quite stretched. I don’t think I need to finger you again.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. Jaehyun is nowhere near small, and though Taeyong had yet to see it, he knew Johnny is one of the gifted ones too. There was no way it could fit. “You’re going to…, enter me now?” 

“I’ll go really slow,” The black-haired man nodded, offering the nervous boy a soothing, dimpled smile and planted kisses on his face. “Do you trust me?”

Taeyong stared into Jaehyun’s eyes as he nodded. “I do.”

Jaehyun’s gaze softened and he offered Taeyong a dimpled smile. “Thank you, baby.”

He made sure to lather enough lube around his length before aligning it, and pushed. Taeyong gasped and screwed his eyes shut, whimpering from the splitting pain. It was his first, after all, and though Johnny had made sure to stretch him thoroughly, he could still feel the sensation of being torn into two. Johnny sat next to Taeyong’s head, wiping his tear-stained cheeks as he whispered sweet nothings to calm him down.

Jaehyun finally bottomed out. He took deep breaths, obviously to ground himself so he won’t hurt the poor boy underneath him. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“It—it hurts,” he sniffed, eyes glistening with tears. “Hurts a lot, daddy.”

“I promise it will feel better soon, baby,” Jaehyun breathed out, holding himself back from thrusting into the tightness around his dick as best as possible. He experimentally rocked his hips, earning more gasps and mewls from Taeyong. Seems like it was okay to move now. “I’ll go slow.”

He pulled out halfway before slowly pushing back in, keeping an eye on Taeyong’s reactions. Even though he was still teary-eyed, Taeyong seemed more relaxed now. Johnny helpfully stroked the cotton candy haired boy’s cock to distract him from the pain. Once he deemed Taeyong ready, Jaehyun started to pick up the speed of his thrusts and Taeyong’s pained whines turned into pleasured ones, red blooming underneath his skin down to his pale chest.

“Ah—hah,” Taeyong moaned, feeling the stretch and the fullness inside of him which was enough to make his head spin. “‘S good, daddy, oh—don’t-don’t stop now.”

Jaehyun abruptly stopped and pulled out, earning a surprised whine from Taeyong. “On your stomach.”

Taeyong obligingly rolled over, balancing his weight on his elbows and knees, yelping in surprise when Jaehyun immediately sheathed himself back in and started moving again. The new angle was proven effective as Taeyong suddenly let out a long moan and arched his back. “Was that your sweet spot, sweetheart?”

“Yes, ah—,” Jaehyun snickered seeing how now Taeyong started to push his ass back to meet his thrusts, his pelvic bone slapping against the soft cheeks. Johnny wet his lips at the sight of Taeyong, eyes rolling to the back of his head and mouth agape, moaning their names in the blinding pleasure. “Right—right there, daddy, don’t st—op,”

The brunet finally stepped out of his briefs, stroking his dick a while grunting before shoving the girth past Taeyong’s parted lips. The pink-haired boy let out a muffled moan, surprised from the sudden intrusion but quickly took the hint and started to suck as best as he could with how Jaehyun was roughly pounding into him.

“Hollow your cheeks, baby, just like that,” Johnny groaned, fingers threading Taeyong’s soft, cotton candy-colored strands. He could not help but to start fucking into Taeyong’s throat, reveling in the way the said boy gagged and gurgled around his dick, drool running down and cheeks wet with tears. At this point, Johnny just wanted to ingrain the image into the back of his eyelids. “Fuck, you’re such a good boy. So good for your daddies.”

Taeyong whined, voice pitches higher and with one last thrust, spurted his semen for the third time that night. Johnny pulled his dick out of Taeyong’s throat (out of mercy, probably), letting the exhausted boy crash his torso onto the soft bed. Now Jaehyun’s firm hands on his hips were the only source of support for his body weight, gripping so tight they would leave bruises for days.

“Too—too sensitive, daddy,” moaned Taeyong, still drooling onto the baby blue bedsheet. “H-hurts.”

“Will you be a good boy, Taeyongie?” Jaehyun groaned, inching close to his release as strands of stray hair stuck to his forehead. He ignored Taeyong’s plea of oversensitivity, relentlessly shoving his length into the stretched entrance. “Will you be good for daddy and let me finish?”

Taeyong sobbed, his fingertips felt like they were on fire as he squirmed and moaned. With a couple more thrusts, Jaehyun cursed, low and deep and almost growl-like, hips stilling as warmth spread inside of Taeyong’s limp body. He pulled out after a few seconds of labored breathing, thumbing the red rim mindlessly. “Good boy.”

Johnny offered Taeyong a glass of water which he thankfully took, finishing the whole thing in seconds. Jaehyun was gone. Taeyong dazedly looked at Johnny. “Where’s Jaehyunnie?”

“Ah, he’s probably out to smoke or something,” the brunet patted the pink-haired boy’s thigh. “Lay on your back. I know your knees are sore.”

Taeyong ignored the sudden pang in his chest. He laid his sore back to the bed and closed his eyes from the exhaustion when he felt something. Taeyong whined when Johnny carefully lined up his dick to the sore hole. “Wh—what are you doing?”

“I haven’t cum yet, sweetheart,” Johnny smiled, sickly sweet, and Taeyong eyes widened. He shook his head. “No—no way, I can’t—”

The brunet lifted one of his full brows. “And you’ll leave your daddy with blue balls?” He bottomed himself all the way to the base in one thrust, earning a surprised yelp from Taeyong. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Johnny was merciless, probably from how long he was holding himself back the whole night. Taeyong whined and sobbed, long legs twitching every single time the tip of Johnny’s dick nudged his prostate. It didn’t take long before he was drooling again though, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he started to babble.

“S-So good,” he moaned, letting Johnny to take a bite on his slender neck. “It hurts but 'tis good, daddy, you—you’re fucking me so good—”

Johnny grunted, looking down to watch the smooth movement of his dick in and out of Taeyong. “Wanna come again, baby? Wanna cum for daddy?”

“Ye—,” Taeyong choked, back arching so prettily. “Yes, yes, yes—”

And with one last thrust, Taeyong’s dick dribbled the only remaining semen left. His insides clenched down which prompted Johnny to reach his climax too, still rutting until he rode off his orgasm. He leaned down, slotting his lips against Taeyong’s open mouth.

“Was that good?” Johnny carefully pulled out, knowing how sensitive the boy was right now. “I’ll take a towel and clean you up, okay, baby?”

Taeyong could only nod weakly before pitch black consumed him.

* * *

Doyoung, poor Doyoung and his poor heart, almost dropped the new flower vase he just brought back from his mother’s place when he saw Jaehyun still at the door front of his apartment, hair messy and thin smoke curled around him. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“Smoking,” he simply answered. “Figured this apartment isn’t a non-smoking one from the internet.”

The curly-haired man sighed harshly. “Fuck, I hate you so much.”

“I know,” snickered Jaehyun as he offered Doyoung his cigarette. “Want a drag? I found your lighter and cigarette pack on top of the fridge.”

Doyoung huffed before half-snatching the white stick, taking a long puff before returning it to the smirking man in front of him. “God, I want to punch your that smug look off your face so bad. Thanks for the cig though.”

“No problem,” Jaehyun took his cigarette back, eyeing Doyoung with dark eyes as smoke escaped the seal of his lips. Doyoung gave him a nasty look. “I’m not interested.”

“Hey, you sure it’s okay to leave—” Johnny paused to look at the unimpressed Doyoung with a hand on his hip and the other carrying the china, foot tapping impatiently. “Oh, you’re back.”

“And shouldn’t you two take care of Taeyong?” retorted Doyoung.

“Johnny did,” the black-haired man calmly stated. “Sorry that we have to leave too soon. Thanks for the food.”

“What?” Doyoung’s mouth gaped open in disbelief. “You’re going to leave him like that?”

“We still have some work to do,” Jaehyun smiled, dimples showing. “Until we meet again, Doyoung.”

“Wh-wait, what—oh my god,” The curly-haired man could only watch their figures disappear in the lift, frozen on his standing spot and still baffled and with how they just _left._ Doyoung’s face reddened in pure rage as he balled his hands into fists. “Don’t set your foot here ever again, you fucking assholes!”

**Author's Note:**

> dont hesitate to dm me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bumblingstan) or drop by my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bumblingstan) ! ^^ im looking for more nsfw moots too atm so hmu :3


End file.
